The Five Marauders
by Snowy The Marauder
Summary: What if there was not only four marauders but five, this is the adventure of all five off them. Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or any characters that you reconise.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The fifth Marauder**

**Okay so I thought what if there was not only four marauders but five, they go through awesome adventures just the five of them and some of the events that are named in wiki marauders will be pushed forward a bit like the year the marauders become animagi. This is The Five Marauders, Enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters you recognise.**

**-break line, you see it don't you-**

On platform 9 and 3/4 a brilliant, bright red magical train starts to move off from the platform away from waving parents and siblings of students heading off to Hogwarts to start, continue or finish their magical training in transfiguration, charms and many more. Four second years are sitting in their own compartments talking about what they did during the holiday,

"I am telling you James, my mother absolutely hates me to bits just because I got sorted into Gryffindor," a young boy with black hair and grey eyes named Sirius Black exclaimed to his best friend James Potter,

"Oh come on you and I both know that's not true, family is everything to us wizards!" James, another boy with black hair but with hazel eyes, replied to his friend while fixing his messy black hair, in the corner just over the edge of a book a dirty blond, Remus Lupin can be seen rolling his eyes at his friends antics. Peter Pettigrew, a brunette, was sitting next to Remus.

"No she really does hate me and she's not the only one in the family that thinks that!" Shout Sirius once again at James. Just before James could reply the door to the compartment opened reviling a young girl in second year with stunning blue eyes and long black hair.

"Now Sirius, could you not speak a little quitter there is no need to yell so the whole train could hear you," the young girl to a very upset Black. All of the boys looked at the girl scolding Sirius,

"Oh come on Jackie it's true, your lucky your not pureblood," He replied back to Jackie, she enters the compartment closing the door behind her and sitting next to James. For the next couple of hours the five friends went on talking and laughing as well as planing the back to school prank.

"Sirius! We can't do that it's not right," Remus scolding Sirius for an inappropriate plan, just as a fight was about to start out James had thought of a plan cutting off Sirius's and Remus's fight.

"I know, we could always put a charm on the teacher so that they could sing random songs during Professor Dumbledore's welcome back speech! What do you guys think?"

"Maybe but what songs there aren't many to choose from is there," Peter squeaked when he thought of one of the mistakes James made,

"Yes there's not many written by _wizards_ but plenty in the _muggle_ world, what do you think Jackie? Think you could get enough songs for each teacher?"

"Of course I have a million songs on my iPod alone there will be enough for each teacher and Snape easily," Jackie replied while also adding a person to the list of people going to be hit mp by the prank.

"Great now to choose the songs.." Sirius finally said after being rudely interrupted. Getting out a piece of paper writing out each teacher and Snape they were pranking and writing a song next to their name. This continued for hours until each teacher and Snape had a song, just as they finished and got dressed into their school robes they arrived at Hogsmeade the local town near Hogwarts.

**-This break line hates you, do you know why?-**

**Okay guys what did you all think of the first chapter? Was it good? Bad? We're could I improve to make this story better. I would like to have a shipping in this story so vote for the option you think and any suggestions for songs and which teacher or Snape please tell me. The options for the whippings are: **

**Remus/OC**

**Sirius/OC**

**James/OC**

**James/Lily.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Signed, Snowy the Marauder.**


	2. Chapter 2

** The Five Marauders Chapter 2: The Welcoming Prank**

** Hey All welcome back, to those who reviewed here is a cookie -throws cookies at reviewers- now thats done some people have chosen what shipping they want but i will not add them till the next chapter so vote. I don't own any Harry Potter related things, except Jackie shes mine.**

-this** is a break line all happy and straight-**

"Come on guys stop fighting about the classes already," Jackie yelled at Remus and Sirius who were fighting over if more classes were good or bad.

"Real mature Sirius, I mean really can you **never** be serious?" Remus yells at Sirius but realized that that he just made an opening for the old joke.

But Remus, I am _Sirius_," the childish teen replied. All the others rolled their eyes at that overused lame joke. the continued to talk until they reached the carriages that the second years and above use. They all jumped into a free carriage before the horseless carriage dragged them all to the giant castle just past the lake.

**-This line is wondering why it's friend is so happy-**

In the great hall the five friends waited to set off their prank for all to enjoy. Just after the new additions to the school were sorted into their house while they attended Hogwarts, Dumbledore got up to give his welcome back to school speech but just as he was about to talk, but James cast the spell "Canticum Cantata" (like my homemade spell... No.. :( ). Before anyone could react Professor Dumbledore started to sing Don't worry child by swedish house Mafia ft. John Martin, most of the pureblood wizards looked at their headmaster in confusion but all of the muggleborns and muggle raised half blood were laughing their heads off. Professor McGonagall stood up from her chair stationed right next to Dumbledore's chair,

"Thats enough who did this?" Mcgonagall yelled at all students with Dumbledore still sing in the background, but before she **could** say another word, Peter cast the same spell as James but instead of Don't worry child, she started to sing Problem by Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea again this caused mixed reaction but everyone was laughing by the time the chorus. Everyone laughed immensely harder when none other than Snape got up and started to sing, thanks to a certain spell, Freaks by Timmy Trumpet and Savage this made all Gryffindors to fall on the floors laughing almost crying,

"Thats the perfect song for all slimy Slytherin ," one brave, laughing, muggleborn Gryffindor yelled. Most of the Slytherins didn't understand the music but the few who did,(don't lie there are some in Slytherins that do know) one stood up and yelled,

"Oh yeah well how about now," casting the same spells as the Marauders but aimed at the Marauders, they all started to sing 'Que Sera' by Justice Crew but instead of panicking they all stood up and danced as they sung. After what seemed like ages and few spells later everyone victim to the spell stopped singing.

"If I find out who did this, they will get expelled," Professor McGonagall yelled to all the students in the great hall before storming out.

"Well now that is all out of our systems, Let the feast begin," Professor Dumbledore yelled right after McGonagall left rantin. But unknown to all that was only beginning of the Marauders pranks.

-This line is a huge fan of Five Nights At Freddy's-

Well I have updated and happy I did, was this better or worse than the first chapter. Still looking for your opinions for the shippings, but in other news I was wondering if I should write a Five Nights at Freddy's FanFiction. Please leave a comment but for now bye,

Signed Snowy The Marauder


End file.
